1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembled media line for conducting fluidic media with a fluid line having terminal line connectors, wherein the fluid line is provided with electrical heating means at least in some sections in order to heat the fluid. The invention more specifically relates to various components of such a media line and the use of the media line in a SCR catalyst system of an internal combustion engine.
2. Related Technology
Media lines with electric heating means for fluid heating are known; reference should be made herein as an example to document WO 2008/131993 A1. A freezing of the respective medium at low ambient temperatures is prevented, and/or the potentially already frozen medium can be thawed, by supplying heat by means of the electric heating means in the fluid line and the terminal line connector. This known media line is also preferably used for a urea solution, which is used as NOx reducing agent for diesel engines with so-called SCR catalysts.
The problem encountered in this preferred use of such media lines consists in particular in that the SCR dosing unit to be connected to a tank or pump is exposed to very high temperatures during operation due to its placement in an exhaust gas system branch of the internal combustion engine, which also applies in part to the area of the media line, connected to the closing unit, and its line connector connected to the dosing unit. In today's engine technology, and especially with the use of SCR catalysts, there is a tendency of introducing the reducing agent into areas of the exhaust gas system branch located ever closer to the engine. The reducing agent is introduced, for example, already behind an oxidation catalyst when a SCR catalyst combined with a diesel particulate filter to form one component or assembly is used. This leads to the situation that the dosing unit is exposed to ever higher temperatures, which accordingly also applies to the connected media line and the line connector.